Jeffrey Walters (Earth-148611)
, , | Relatives = Thelma Walters (mother, deceased) Dennis Walters (brother, deceased), Michele (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-148611 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to the Prime Earth) | BaseOfOperations = formerly Oracle Inc., Clinic for Paranormal Research, Wisconsin | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, adventurer, vigilante; former fast food outlet manager | Education = High School graduate | Origin = Given paranormal powers by the White Event. | PlaceOfBirth = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Ryan | First = DP7 #1 | HistoryText = Jeff Walters was the overweight manager of a fast food restaurant until the White Event changed him into a paranormal, giving him the ability to move at superhuman speed but making it impossible for him to stop moving and leaving him in continual need of huge quantities of food to keep his accelerated metabolism going. He rapidly lost weight and took on a notably more athletic appearance when his paranormality kicked in. Walters became a patient at the Clinic for Paranormal Research but absconded with the rest of his therapy group when they worked out that the clinic was up to no good. Walters was eventually recaptured and returned to the clinic, and remained there after his friends Randy O'Brien and Dave Landers seemingly defeated the clinic's megalomaniac Director Philip Nolan Voigt. Walters was a jovial presence in his therapy group and in the Clinic in general - he was the only Clinic patient who was friendly towards the grotesque-looking Mutator, and was the only African-American patient to refuse membership in the militant Black Powers breakaway therapy group founded by some of the patients. Walters later saved his friend Randy O'Brien from being beaten up by that group. When Pittsburgh was destroyed in the Black Event, though, Walters lost his family and was driven almost mad with grief, running into the Pitt and intending to die there. He was saved by Landers, and subsequently drafted into the Army along with most of America's other paranormals. He fought in the war which blew up as a result of the Pittsburgh disaster and international tension over paranormals, and suffered major psychological trauma, but was pulled through it by the telepathic Major Kathi Blizzard and seemingly recovered with her aid. He later saved Blizzard's life, but was seriously injured by the vicious Colonel Oort immediately afterward. New Squadron Supreme Blur somehow survived the destruction of his universe and found himself on Earth-616, where he banded together with other heroes who also lost their own universes to form a new Squadron Supreme, with their goal being to protect their new world at any cost. Their first mission involved was to punish Namor for destroying Doctor Spectrum's world and cooperating with the Cabal as well as numerous attacks upon the surface world. They eventually confront him, along with Attuma and the rest of Atlantis. Zarda killed Attuma, while Hyperion yanked the city of Atlantis from the ocean, lifted it high into the air, and hurled it down utterly destroying it. Hyperion proceeded to decapitate Namor with his Atomic Vision. | Powers = Super Speed: Walters was able to move at superhuman speed, and was measured as having run as fast as 300mph. With his level of speed he proved was able to keep up with Quicksilver if not surpassed him. | Abilities = Walters was trained by the US army in hand-to-hand combat and the use of firearms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Walters is unable to ever voluntarily stop his body from moving and must eat constantly to fuel his accelerated metabolism. He requires tranquilizers in order to sleep. His fellow paranormal Lenore Fenzl was able to temporarily neutralize his powers each night to let him sleep, allowing him some respite, until her death. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Mutates Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Transformed by the White Event